What A Tragedy
by Lady Adrianna
Summary: A tragedy has taken place in the Dragon Ball Z world. Goku had taken a walk and comes back home to see something he did not expect. Please read this i promise it's good. I will explain the other characters later in the story
1. Default Chapter

The Best Turns To Worst  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was out, and it wasn't hot, or cold. It was the perfect day to take a walk for Goku as he strolled down the street of West City. People were walking around, either shopping or trying to get to work. He put his arms behind his head. 'I sure am hungry'. The saiyan warrior thought to himself as his stomach growled. He also wondered how Vegeta and Bulma were doing, since Trunks wasn't home. Trunks had spent the night at his house to play with Goten. He turned a left and walked up to Capsule Corp., then remembered Bulma and Vegeta were staying in one of the smaller houses. He turned and walked over to a large blue one, and knocked on the door. He could hear someone stomping down the stairs swearing to themselves, and couldn't help but grin, already knowing, who was going to answer the door. The door swung open, and Goku came face to face with Vegeta, who's face filled with anger slightly. ".What?" he asked, his voice hard. Goku blinked a few times watching Vegeta then smiled. "OH! Hey Vegeta. I just came by to see how you and Bulma were doing. Was just walkin' by and came by your house.um.can I come in? Or are you still made about what happen yesterday?" he asked. Vegeta growled, remembering what the younger saiyan was talking about. The baka had come over last night, and spilled that shit, he called fruit punch all over the kitchen floor, and caused him to slip in it, and bash his head on the counter then after that dropping his food onto him. He quickly snapped back into reality and glared at him. "No. Something serious is happening right now. And I don't have time to talk to you, baka." Goku blinked. "Something serious? Want me to help?" he asked. "Vegeta!? Are you coming back?" called Bulma's voice from upstairs. Vegeta frowned. "Like I was saying." he held up a hand; a foiled wrapped condom between two powerful fingers. "Something serious is happening.alright? Still want to help!?" he asked in annoyance. Goku saw the condom and made a happy. "N-no. that's okay. Don't want to help anymore. Heh.Have fun Vegeta." He then backed up and went down the street. Vegeta slammed the door closed. Goku sighed. Geez. Everyone had something to do except for him! He took a deep breath, before he had started home, taking flight into the air. As he got closer, he could hear the light sound of sirens, police cars and ambulance's sirens. The smile suddenly died on Goku's lips as he speed towards the house. When he landed he noticed 3 ambulances infront of his house, a police van and 2 police cars. The yellow tap was around his house, and three body bags were beginning carried out of the house all three had bodies in them. Two were filled with 2 small figures, the size of children. And the last one was the size of a man. Goku gawked and ran over towards the house, but two police officers got in his way. "Sir, You can't go in there." Said the female cop. Goku said nothing his eyes on the body bags. ".Please.tell me.that-." "I'm sorry, Mr. Son." Replied the police officer. "What happen." He asked his teeth gritted, trying to keep himself calm. But couldn't his blood boiled power level rising. Who couldn't have done this? " Your wife, Chi-Chi told us what had happened. Were asking her questions still." She said. Goku looked at her. "Where is she?" he asked, he know noticed how beautiful the female cop was. She had short blonde hair, just above her kissable ears. Pink lip, and sparkling blue eyes filled with, loneliness. The female officer pointed at the van. "In there..." said the shady voice. Goku looked at her then the van and walked over. Two cops were inside asking, Chi-Chi questions. "Listen.did you see who it was? What they were wearing?" Chi-chi looked at them. "I already told you! It was a tall person wearing a blue hooky mask carrying two axes!" "Was it a man?" "I don't know!" she said. Goku looked at his wife, her face was sprayed with blood, but wearing a blank expression. No emotion was soon on it at all. Goku frowned. And the two cops got out the van. The female cop got in. "Mrs. Son my name is Officer Brea. I would like for you to tell me what happen." She asked. Chi-chi looked at her. "I already told you guys! It was a tall person wearing a blue mask and carrying two axes!" she said. Officer Brea sighed and got out of the van. Then looked back at Chi-Chi, "You can go now." She said then walked away. Chi-Chi got out the van warping the thick blue sheet over her as she started towards West City. Not once glancing at Goku. He frowned and went after her. "Chi-chi!?" he called. She didn't look back she kept walking. "Chi-Chi where are you."  
  
"Please.Goku.I want to be alone right now." She said then continued walking. Goku stopped, watching as his wife disappeared into the distance, then looked down at the ground. Goten. Gohan. and Trunks. they were gone. And nothing could ever bring them back. This was his fault. It was his, if he hadn't of left to take a walk. Then they'd still be alive! He could have fought that bastard off so they wouldn't have killed the kids and Gohan. How was he going to tell Bulma and Vegeta? Oh no! How was he going to tell everyone else! That he had failed to protect is own family and friends! He covered his face with his hands in shame. He felt so weak now. So ashamed. He hated himself for leaving. He looked up at the sky, before floating in it. 'Maybe that's why Chichi wouldn't even look at him.' He sighed, and flew towards Capsule Corp. 'Now.all he needed to do was. tell Vegeta and Bulma. Kame. how could this of happened?' As he got closer and closer to his destination, he landed to see a police car infront of Capsule Corp, where Officer Brea was. Along with Bulma and Vegeta and the Brief. Mrs. Brief was holding on Mr. Brief, crying on his shoulder, while he lowered his head looking at the ground. Bulma was crying and yelling as she clutched onto Vegeta's shoulder looking in the opposite direction. Vegeta's face was curled up into an angry scowl, till he had notice Goku near by, his face-softened alittle but looked back at Officer Brea. Goku clutched his hands into tight fist gritted his teeth tightly together, before he had taken off into the air again. Oh Kame. He couldn't deal with this now. What was he going to do? No. he couldn't just run away like this. It wasn't right. He'd have to go back and talk to them. Oh yeah? What was he going to say; 'Hey Bulma and Vegeta? You two okay? Even though I wasn't there to protect Trunks? Are you two mad at me?' HA!!! He barked in his mind. They'd kill him for sure then. Maybe not Bulma. But Vegeta... oh...Vegeta would. That's what made him frightened to go back. To think of what Vegeta might do or say. So many images flash through Goku's mind, about Vegeta ripping his head off and beating the hell out of him. 'Dammit Kame! Why did you have to do this to me!?' He suddenly stopped and looked around, then back at Capsule Corp. But still he couldn't leave like this. It wasn't like him. He wanted to apologize to them. He thought. Then flew off back towards Capsule Corp. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Searching  
  
Two hours had passed since Goku had told Vegeta, Bulma, and the Brief what had happened. He had begged them to forgive him for leaving and not staying to protect Trunks. Bulma of course forgave Goku instantly telling him it wasn't his fault and sat next to him rubbing her friends back. Vegeta on the other hand was glaring at Goku and didn't say a word or at least tell the younger saiyan it wasn't his fault. He just glared at the younger saiyan. He glared at him as if looking at a new-born rat; its bones showing through its transparent skin. Vegeta frowned and shook the image out of his mind. 'No. I can't think like that. It wasn't Kakarrot's fault. It's no one's fault. Things happen. The only person who should be hated is the person who did this. Not Kakarrot.'  
  
Vegeta then looked back at Goku; who was still sobbing silently, covering his face with his hands, as Bulma comforted him telling him still it wasn't his fault for leaving.  
  
"But it is my fault! I should have stayed! Instead of taking a walk! I hate myself! Its my fault their dead. I let them all down." Vegeta gritted his teeth watching as Goku whined. He clutched his hands into tight fist and stormed over to him. "Listen Kakarrot! Its no ones fault! The only one whose fault this is, is the person who killed them! Its their fault because we're going to go out there right now and find them!" Goku looked up at Vegeta and whipped the tears from his face using his blue wristband. "But.What are we going to do when we find them Vegeta?" Vegeta then gave Goku his old smirk. "Oh. Kakarrot. You should know me by now." Goku blinked a few times and his eyes went wide. "NO! I'm not going to kill them, Vegeta! It's not right!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his smirk going to a slight, angry frown. "And neither was it right for them to kill innocent children. I know you don't fight for revenge. But what would your wife think if you didn't do anything about this?" asked the King of All Saiyans. Goku lowered his head, his bangs falling down over his eyes. Bulma then looked at Goku and rubbed his back. "Goku.Where is Chi-chi?" He shook his head, not responding at first. She asked him again, this time placing a hand on his shoulder. "Goku?" He finally looked over to her though his pitch-black hair. "I think she went to Ming Hotel. She didn't even look at me. She sounded as if she didn't even want to talk to me." he looked back to the ground his breathing pattern changed, taking a deep breath through his nose. Vegeta crosses his arms. "Well were not getting anywhere just sitting here, sobbing about how its Your fault Kakarrot. Now get up and lets go." Bulma shot a dark look at him. "Vegeta! Don't say that!"  
  
He scowled and looked at Goku as he stood. "Its okay Bulma. I'm okay now. Thanks." Said the Saiyan Warrior then he turned to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and uncrossed his arms. "That's it now lets go." He turned and started towards the door, turning the knob and opened it. Goku followed shortly behind him silently. Bulma looked at them both, as she stood. "Are you sure your okay, Goku?" He took a quick glance back, and gave her a small smile, the one he had always given before doing something self-less, and answered and just as quick. 'yes' and went out the door. Vegeta turned and folded his arms back over his chest watching as Goku closed the door. "Well Kakarrot. Where are we going to search first?" he asked the younger saiyan. Goku blinked a few times and sighed. "Well.we could ask questions first."  
  
Vegeta had arched an eyebrow at this point watching Goku curiously. "Ask who?"  
  
Goku placed a fist on his waist. "The people of the city, duh Vegeta. Maybe someone actually knows where we can find this guy with a blue hockey mask." Vegeta scowled. "Blue Hockey mask? Do they carry around an axe?"  
  
Goku nodded quickly. "Yeah that's what officer Brea said."  
  
".There's not just one person with a blue hockey mask and carrying an axe around" Goku blinked dumbfounded. "What do you mean not just one?" "It's a gang."  
  
Goku gawked. "You mean there's more than one person?"  
  
Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You baka. I just said that! C'mon!" then he flew off into the sky in insane speed. Goku blinked a few times rubbing the back off his head before following shortly behind Vegeta. Goku had stopped over West City looking down, at the ground below, watching the human race walk around doing whatever they did. Vegeta suddenly stopped; he could hear the light sound of guns firing, and metal scrapping cement. He eyes snapped down to the city below and saw two police officers behind a car, and a man with a blue mask, holding a axe ducking behind a car. Goku saw as well and swooped down hovering over the blue masked man. The Cops stopped firing and gawked at Goku. "What the hell!?" yelled a police officer.  
  
Vegeta scoffed and landed on top of a building watching in amusement. The blue masked man suddenly jerked his head up and saw Goku. "Who the-!?" he didn't finish his sentence, before Goku and grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him off the ground with a powerful arm. The guy had dropped the axe, and struggled. "What the hell!? Hey! Let me go! What the hell are you doing!?" Goku growled at the man. "You. Why did you break into my house and kill my kids!?" The guy blinked and looked at Goku, he didn't respond at first but Goku could tell he was frowning. "The hell, are you talking about!!! I didn't kill yer damn kids! Fuckin' bitch!" Suddenly an axe went spinning just past Goku's head missing it by an inch and hitting the light pole just behind him. Goku blinked and looked up from the guy he was holding. Two more men were up ahead dressed the same way the man in his hands, both in the police officers spots. 'What the? Whats this? A trap?' Vegeta watched from the building above. Not bothering to help. A frown soon spread across Goku's face. The man he was holding soon pressed a foot against his stomach and pushed away causing Goku to lose grip on him, apparently not paying attention. The man had run over to the other two. They all looked at Goku and chuckled slightly. "What are you laughing at!?" yelled Goku, he clutched a hand into a tight fist, his blood boiled, his temper was soon rising, wanting to be let out and smash the pitiful creatures infront of him. But he couldn't do that. It wasn't right. He was Goku! I was the good guy! But that was just it. No one even knew he was the good guy. Everyone always thought it was Hercule who saved the people of Earth. And did he ever get any credit, nope not a damn thing. He growled, a drop of sweat rolled freely down the side of his face, and dropped to the ground beneath his feet. The two dark brown eyes looked up at the three masked men. Both eyes filled with hatred and vengeance. He didn't know if one of them had killed his children and Trunks, but surely.whoever did do it, by killing these fools, it would eventually lead him to them, or they would come to him. But he would be ready. 


End file.
